This invention relates to a process and composition for treating edible products to maintain color and also to preserve the freshness thereof, for example, fish, meat, meat products and fruits and vegetables.
It is highly desirable to preserve the freshness and color of edible products. For example, myoglobin, hemoglobin and other like compounds found in meat are commonly believed to be responsible for the red and red-purple color of fresh meat. Upon exposure to air these compounds are oxidized to oxymyoglobin and oxyhemoglobin which are bright red in color. Exposure to air over prolonged periods results in further oxidation to metmyoglobin and methemoglobin which are brown or grey in color and which detract from the appearance and saleability of the meat.
Conventional meat color preserving agents are known, such as ascorbic acid and/or nicotinic acid, which function by reacting with the myoglobin and hemoglobin either before or after they are oxidized to form a color which is relatively stable over longer periods of time. However, continued exposure to the air will cause a further oxidation reaction with a resultant undesirable change in the color of the meat product to brown or grey.
At the same time, it is well known that fresh meat products are susceptible to spoilage on storage. In order to keep fresh meat products from rapid spoilage, it is customary to keep them refrigerated so that the rate of bacterial growth is retarded.
It is naturally desirable to provide a composition which is effective to still further retard bacterial growth and maintain the freshness of edible products.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a composition which effectively treats edible products to maintain a desirable color.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition as aforesaid which retards bacterial growth and maintains freshness.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a composition which is inexpensive, easy to apply and which is based on materials which may be safely used in edible products.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the ensuing discussion.